Forgotten But Never Gone part 2
This is probably not as scary as the firsr part but still includes descriptions of... well... disasters. Also, don't try certain things the characters here do. The same is probably true for other parts too. October 31, 2017 Moona's POV I must figure out what's happening. These ghost stories my group told... At first I thought they were made up, just like any ghost stories. However, what happened during the past few minutes seems to prove otherwise. And if everything in the stories is true, it means... I'm a ghost as well. Can this actually be real? Or is this a dream? No, if this was a dream, I wouldn't be able to think about stuff in such details. And despite the strange events, everything feels real. I should reallly try to figure out things. I only have less than five hours to do so. After all, the story says ghosts disappear at midnight and won't appear again until next Halloween. But what happens after midnight? Do they... we... get teleported into another location? Do we just not exist for most of the year? The story never explains this, or at least the part I heard. Whatever. I need to talk to others before it's too late. The problem is that I'm a shy person and there's no way I'll just start conversations. Especially with people, or rather ghosts, that I've never met before. Suddenly, I hear a voice behind me. "You're new here, aren't you?" I turn around. I notice a man wearing clothes from some past era. I'm not realy good at identifying times based on clothing. Based on his appearance, it's way more likely for him to be a ghost than someone from the Halloween party. "I, uhh.." I start but don't know how to finish. "Yes, this is my first time here. I... I came here with a group." "You mean one of those Halloween costume people?" he says. "Yes, I guessed that from the clothing. I just heard a gunshot from around here and decided to investigate. But of course, no signs of anyone with a gun." "It was the pumpkin-headed man," I say. "He was looking for revenge. I don't know why he was after me since I had nothing to do with him. But he... he shot me... and then he disappeared." "So, something you did caused him to show up," the man says. "Let me explain how things work. Reality is altering all the time. Sometimes people are forgotten. Reality alters in a way that they never existed. These people still exist but as kind of ghosts, unnoticable to the world they once knew. This happened to me long ago and to you just a few minutes ago. And right at the moment when someone gets forgotten, they see a bright flash with a certain color. I have no idea what the meaning of the color is but even after centuries, people still remember the exact color it was. For example, for me, it was kind of navy blue." "Mine was bright red," I explain. "I thought a bright red flash would always appear when someone turns into a ghost. Or at least that's what a ghost story says." "Ghost stories are just made up stories by people who know nothing about us," the man tells me. So they weren't true after all. Everything resembling the stories was just a coincidence. It seems a bit hard to believe but maybe it's true. After all, not everything was exactly like in the stories. The pumpkin-headed man told me he got orders from someone. Maybe I should tell the ghost man about this. "The pumpkin-headed man," I explain, "he told me he was doing it as a part of a deal. Someone had promised him lots of money and something else... in exchange for my head. But it appears that this deal never happened in this reality because of the way reality got altered." "Exactly," he says. I still have no idea what his name is or if he even goes by a name. We look at each other and at our surroundings for a few seconds before he talks again. "Maybe it's better for you to find people like you. I know exactly where to take you." Should I trust him? Then again, I have nowhere else to go as far as I know. I decide to follow him and we walk for a few minutes until we arrive at a bus stop. "But we're... ghosts," I say. "We can't take the bus." "Of course we can," he says, "just not in the way you're used to. How we do it is that we go on the road, right in front of the bus and then jump at the exact moment it arrives. As kind of ghosts, we are able to go through certain things but only if we want to. Since this your first time doing this, we're doing it together. We'll just need to wait for the bus number 515." 515. That number seems familiar. I think for a moment and then remember that it was used for a Meeper... K-pop group. MCT 515. I don't want to think about it. MCT 515 is probably still a thing in this reality considering how it was me who ruined it in the original one. The number being the same number is probably just a coincidence. "It should arrive here at... what time is it?" he asks. I look at my phone. "This might be wrong but 7:36." "It's probably still right," the man says. "I don't know exactly how phone clocks work but it should continue telling the time normally. Anyway, the next bus 515 should be here at 7:43." We stand on the road and wait for the bus. We wait for a while until it finally comes. "Now jump!" the man shouts. I do as he tells me. The bus is coming right at me and suddenly I'm inside the bus. "Now we need to get off at Fishertown," he says. Fishertown. That location is familiar to be because I used to live in a smaller village right next to the area. It was the place where I went to school. Well, before my family moved in 2014 when I started high school. "To get off the bus, we just jump out from the side," the man tells me. "The bus might not stop at Fishertown and since we are ghosts, we are unable to make it stop. When the text 'Fishertown' appears on the screen, we're close." "Where exactly are we going?" I ask. "Well, there used to be a popular mall in Fishertown until..." "Until it got destroyed in a fire in early 2013," I finish his sentence. "Or at least that's what happened in the reality I remember. I remember people at my school talking about it for a while. But I don't really remember any details about it." "A situation with teens smoking while drunk got out of control," the man explains. "Of course, they were doing it illegally. 15 people were injured and everyone survived... or at least that's what they think." "You mean... a reality altering event happened there that day?" I ask. "Exactly. February 4, 2013. Just 10 days before Valentine's Day. 9th graders were buying supplies for a Valentine's Day party at their school. But some of them were... well, that's what caused the event. And a 15-year-old girl with no involvement was unlucky enough to be the only person who didn't manage to escape in time." "And how do you know this?" I ask. "I've talked to her before. She told me she'd like to hang out with someone of her age group and I promised her that if I ever meet someone who I think is around her age, I'd take them to her. Oh, we're almost there. Get ready to jump off the bus." We jump together. After that, we walk for a while until we get to the remains of the once popular mall. Even though it's been over 4 years since it git destroyed, no new building has been built in its place. I'm surprised. I notice a girl in the remains of the mall. She's probably the one the man mentioned earlier. I remember that I haven't taken the Halloween mask off and decide to take it off now. Suddenly, the girl looks shocked. "You're..." she starts. "No, there's no way. She can't be." "What about me?" I ask. "Did you know me?" "Your name is Moona Viljanen, right?" she asks. "You're... uh... 18 years old. You went to school here in 2013. In 8th grade." I nod. "I know you don't remember me, but we were best friends." Ara's POV I go to Meep Comp Wikia, as I do every day. Too bad Wikia communities can't be renamed or else it would be called MCT 515 Wikia. MCT 515 really became a huge thing after I made it last summer. It consists of every member of our Kik group except Eclipsa, who wasn't part of the group at the time, along with Mark since he's in every NCT unit. Suddenly, I hear the doorbell. I open the door and notice my boyfriend. "Sorry, I'm late today," he says. "It's ok," I say and we kiss. "I've never told anyone I know about our relationship," he says. "What about you? Did you tell your online friends?" "They have no clue I'm dating," I tell him. "They think I have no interest in starting a relationship. They think I'm only stanning K-pop guys. I've even made up a list of my men. But I still feel like I've made my relationship with you a bit too obvious, Mark." Category:Fanfic Category:Forgotten But Never Gone Category:Star's Stuff